Adventures in Space
by uoduck
Summary: A week or two after defeating Ronan, the Guardians are just finishing up a job on a distant planet when they see a stranger in the Milano. Or well, a stranger to everyone but Peter.


AN: I do not own either Harry Potter or Guardians of the Galaxy.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the looks on their faces? That was hilarious!"<p>

"Rocket, everyone saw the expressions on their faces," Peter grumbled, inwardly amused even if he wasn't going to admit it. Rocket did have good plans, sometimes. "And yes, it was hilarious."

"Quill, you don't have enough appreciation for these things!"

"I am Groot."

"Yeah. Groot and I do. Drax does."

"Their faces were really funny," Drax agreed, nodding slowly. "Is that really how Xandarians look when drunk?"

"Oh, I've seen funnier. Some species even get... What was that word you used, Quill?" Rocket asked.

Peter sighed, rolled his eyes. "That was one time, Rocket. _One time._"

Rocket laughed out loud.

Peter exchanged glances with Gamora as they walked back to the Milano. They had just gotten paid by the Nova Corps for doing a job that had gone down easily enough, seeing as the plan that they had used had been Rocket's. They had taken some time to hang around in a bar and were just now walking back to the ship. Rocket was walking, well, strutting in the front, holding Groot's pot in his paws. Drax was walking alongside Peter while Gamora was striding alongside Rocket.

"Do we need more food for Groot?" Peter asked as they turned a corner into the docking port. The Milano stood in the center, gleaming from its recent wash and wax. On their most recent job, they had run into a guy that had gotten thrown out the airlock. It had been very messy and Peter had almost cried at the amount of blood that had gotten splattered on the front cockpit window. However, it was certainly not as much damage as his ship had received from the battle against Ronan.

"Nah, I think we're good," Rocket called back, putting in the code to unlock the ship. Peter had woken up the night after they had left Xandar after the battle with Ronan to Rocket going over the ship, making it more habitable for a guy his size. Rocket had glared at him when Peter had tried to possibly intervene and Peter had gotten the message. Only warned the guy to not create any more bombs, _please_. "I picked up sun lamps on our last stop."

"I am Groot?"

"Groot, you know you need at least one more week in that pot," Rocket retorted, peering down at the tree.

"Did Nova Prime give you more details about our next job?" Gamora finally cut in, turning back to look at Peter.

"No. She didn't have any for us," Peter replied, grinning. "Though she did look at us rather shiftly after that. Like we were going to go wild and destroy the galaxy or something."

Gamora raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when they both noticed Rocket stiffening.

"Quill, someone's been tinkering with the ship," Rocket muttered, pulling his big gun from his back. "Someone's in there."

"All of us are outside," Drax remarked, drawing one of his knives.

"Quill, how much security do you have for your ship?" Gamora asked, pulling a gun out from one of her holsters.

"Enhanced, please. I was raised by Ravagers," Peter grumbled, watching as the cargo door opened. Rocket strode in first, gun raised and a little blood thirsty look in his eyes.

"You think it might be one of Ronan's followers?" Peter questioned quietly before they all spread out through the ship.

"It could," Drax replied.

"It could be one of Yondu's men," Gamora remarked. "He might have discovered that we tricked him."

A scream was heard throughout the ship followed by, "What the fuck? PETER?! OW! Get off!"

Peter started at the voice and holstered his own gun.

"Rocket must have gone through the air vents again," Peter muttered. "Rocket, don't hurt him!"

"Quill?" Drax looked at him, a little bewildered but he did copy Peter by holstering his knives.

"I know the guy," Peter replied, racing through the ship down to the living area and the table where they ate or planned jobs.

* * *

><p>"Peter, charming crew you got here," the man sitting at one of the chairs commented, rubbing his neck. Rocket glared at him before pulling away to stand next to Quill. The man had on a coat that was similar to Quill's but was dark green instead of red. The guy had long black hair that was tied back and a strange scar on his forehead. He had various weapons on his person but hadn't yet pulled them out at all. He was also sitting completely peacefully in their ship, like he frequently visited Quill and knew all about the Milano and wasn't freaked out at seeing Rocket.<p>

"Who the hell is this guy?" Rocket exclaimed, staring at Peter.

Peter sighed and walked up to the man, not at all reluctant to get up close to him.

Rocket watched as the strange guy also stood up, shook out his coat and... pulled Peter into a big hug.

"Quill?"

Rocket, Gamora, Drax and Groot all stared at their leader like he had gone insane. The two of them hugged for a minute then Peter drew away.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Peter. So... now that that's out of the way," Harry started.

"Out of the way?" Drax asked, staring at them.

"It means things are done," Gamora murmured.

"Ah."

"What the hell persuaded you to hold onto an infinity stone? You moron!" the man apparently named Harry exclaimed, pointing at Peter. "That could have killed you!"

"Harry..."

"Quill, who the fuck is this guy?" Rocket asked, looking between the two.

"I assume he's not one of Yondu's people?" Gamora enquired.

"He's not," Peter replied, glancing at Harry with an exasperated but fond look. "He's my brother."

"Oh. Your brother?" Drax asked. "You did not tell us that you had a brother."

"Your brother? You still have family that's alive?" Gamora asked, sheathing her knife and gun.

"No. Or at least I don't know," Peter replied. "He's not my actual brother."

"Wait a minute. He's either your brother or he's not your brother. Which is it?" Rocket asked, glaring at him.

"Brother of choice," Harry remarked. "We're not related. No matter how much I tease him, we're still not related."

The guardians all stared between Peter and Harry. Peter pinked up a little before sighing.

"I am Groot?"

Harry sighed and sat back down. "It's a long story, yeah."

Rocket turned to look at Groot before staring between Harry and Peter. "You can understand him?"

"Uh... yeah?" Harry hesitantly answered. "Can't everyone?"

"It was a while before we could," Drax responded.

"Harry, I thought you had gotten some kind of message from Earth," Peter mentioned, looking him over. "What happened there?"

Apparently, there's a whole community of magical people on Earth," Harry explained then frowned. "You're not getting away from explaining what happened a few weeks ago, mind you."

Peter sighed but gestured for him to go on. "Yeah. I know."

"You're from Earth?" Gamora asked, a little curious. She went to sit down across from him.

"Yeah. Anyways, they had a problem with this wizard," Harry continued idly, drawing a stick from somewhere in his clothing and fiddling with it. "Wizard being-"

"Magical person, yeah," Peter replied.

"He had gone bad in the past and had," Harry stopped to study at Rocket, Gamora, and Drax then continued. "Died then resurrected himself. The community called me to get me to kill him. It was a whole silly thing but it did make for hilarious facial expressions when I first met them."

"Wait. Magic?" Rocket asked. "Like Ronan used?"

Peter shook his head. "No. He's-"

"I'm probably not as violent as that guy," Harry replied, grinning a little. "Or homicidal either. I can do small things and big things like putting a tracking spell and a monitoring spell on my brother."

"Ooh," Rocket murmured, smiling toothily. "That sounds handy."

"Yeah, it is. So when I felt them go dark," Harry explained. "I hurried the fuck up with finishing my Earth business and raced back here. How the fuck are you still alive, Peter? That should have killed you!"

Peter chuckled. "There's a reason why I can act as your anchor when you use magic if you need one."

Harry's eyes widened. "Explain."

"He's not completely human," Gamora explained.

"Oh, that's... interesting," Harry commented, sheathing the stick back in an outward pocket. "Do you know what you are other than human?"

Peter shook his head. "No. But I did have other help when I grabbed the stone."

Harry turned to stare at the other guardians. "That would explain some of it, I suspect. Your mother was human, right?"

"Yeah. It's my dad who is the other part in this," Peter mentioned.

"This could be fun then," Harry remarked, raising an eyebrow when Peter slowly started to shake his head.

"What? Peter?"

"How did you guys meet?" Gamora asked.

Harry smiled. "I was raised by Ravagers too."

Rocket laughed. "You must have a lot of stories about Peter then."

"Oh, I have all the embarrassing stories about Peter," Harry replied, snickering at Peter's look of horror.

"I am Groot."

"I agree, Groot. You should stay and tell us all of them," Rocket answered, staring at Harry then chuckled at Peter.

"Harry, no. No," Peter moaned. "You are not staying with us. I forbid you."

"Quill..." Rocket said. "This could be fun!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>AN:This was just a fun little one-shot that could become a multi-chapter story. Possibly.<p> 


End file.
